


When I accept myself I am freed from the burden of needing you to accept me

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Tony Stark, Pepper is a bitch, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony forgot to tell Pepper. Her reaction and Rosabel's response</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I accept myself I am freed from the burden of needing you to accept me

October 28, 2015

I feel so stupid. I completely forgot to tell Pepper...and now she hates me. I guess Nat and Pep went out to dinner the other day, and she told Pep about my letter. She stormed into my workshop last night and slapped me, before going onto rant about how I’d led her on and what a bastard I am and that I was a lying piece of shit. She stormed out before I could get a word in edgewise. Why do women have the ability to make you feel like crap? It isn’t like I meant to lead her on. Heck, I even broke things off with her well over a year and a half ago because I knew it wasn’t right. Does she still hate me for that? 

I honestly can’t figure it out. The rest of the team seemed pretty stunned by the time Pepper finally left. I guess she was yelling quite loudly on the way out of the tower. I don’t blame them. She’s got a set of lungs on her. I’m going to write her an email explaining things. Hopefully she won’t delete it and I can actually try and mend some fences.

Jake came round for a job interview yesterday, when the tower was empty. Like I expected, he’s a top-level programmer. I honestly don’t get why Google wasn’t paying him more. This guy’s got talent and shows a lot of promise. He was pretty much drooling when I introduced him to J, and nearly cried when I asked if he wanted to see a sample of J’s programing -- early phases though. Can’t give away all my secrets. In any case, I hired him and sent him to R&D. He starts Monday. 

Rosabel and I have been texting over the past several days. The more I get to know her, the more I like her. She’s everything that Pepper isn’t for one, and by that I mean, very level headed yet open minded. She’s creative; a very outside the box thinker. We actually got to discussing books last night, and discovered that we have similar tastes. She even writes poetry to go with some of her illustrations. If that’s not talent, I don’t know what is.

I told her what happened with Pep last night...and she gave me something to think on. She told me this, “I’ve found that growing up means being honest. About what I want. What I need. What I feel. Who I am...Trust your intuition. You don’t need to explain or justify your feelings to anyone, just trust your own inner guidance, it knows best.” I didn’t really expect that. 

People have tried to change me for years, and here is this woman that I’ve only known for nearly a week, and she accepts me for who I am. I think I’m going to invite her out for dinner after our coffee date next week. This is someone worth getting to know. Even if nothing comes out of it, I’d like to make a true friend...someone who likes me for me.

Tony

**Author's Note:**

> To be completely honest, I forgot about Pepper as well. Haha. Whoops!
> 
> The Title is a quote by Dr. Steve Maraboli.
> 
> Rosabel used two different quotes. I haven’t a clue whom they are by. I found them on pinterest and thought they fit the situation perfectly.
> 
> Quote 1: "I’ve found that growing up means being honest. About what I want. What I need. What I feel. Who I am."  
> Quote 2: "Trust your intuition. You don’t need to explain or justify your feelings to anyone, just trust your own inner guidance, it knows best."
> 
> Status of Letter: Unsent


End file.
